Two Faces Of The Cat
by KyoandHarufan
Summary: What can go wrong on a perfectly beautiful day? Check inside for a full summary! Pleas Read and Review


**Chapter One**

**Authors note: Hey there, here's a funky new story. Am using an old account that I made and then forgot. Oh and I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters, but I do own Yame and the plot of this story.**

**Summary: You may think that nothing can go wrong on a perfectly beautiful beach day. But you are very wrong. Everyone dear to Yame has been kidnapped right from under her nose. Everyone except for Haru who was in another place at the time of the kidnapping that is. Will Yame and Haru be able to work together to find their missing friends before something bad happens to them? And will this adventure bring Yame and Haru closer to each other?**

A young girl sat on the front porch of her house. She was looking up at the blue sky, deep in thought. The young girl looked pretty normal at first sight, but in fact she wasn't very normal at all. Her name is Yame Sohma; well that is just a nickname for her. Her real name is Kiahria Sohma, but she seldom uses that name because she hates it so much. It was given to her by her angry father. Just a warning though if anyone called her that she would go insane of them.

"Yame!" A boy called from inside the house, Yame turned her head.

"Not now, Kyo!" She shouted back into the house. Yame and Kyo lived in a house together, because they are true blood-related siblings. There is one very unique thing about young Yame, who was only one year younger than Kyo. She like Kyo was possessed by the spirit of the cat and she also had the same bracelet as him. No one knows how this came to happen.

"Come on Yame! Your breakfast is getting cold!" Kyo yelled from inside. She could tell he was becoming irritated. Yame sighed and got up from her seat and headed into the house.

She walked into Kyo, putting her head on his chest. Kyo looked sadly at his little sister. You see Kyo worked very hard to keep the burden of being cursed by the cat off Yame's shoulders so she could live a happy life.

"Were you having fun outside?" Kyo asked her as he stepped away to put a plate of salmon stuffed rice balls on the table for her.

"No, not really." She answered sitting down at the table and taking a bite out of one of the rice balls.

"Then what took you so long to get in here?" He asked her narrowing his eyes at her as eh leaned against the counter.

"I was thinking about things." She replied as she took another bite out of her rice ball. Kyo muttered something under his breath and served himself a cup of milk.

"Hey Kyo?" Yame asked looking over at her brother.

"Yeah?" Kyo said pushing himself from the counter to sit next to her on the table.

"Are we doing anything today, it is Saturday." The young girl asked.

"Well Shigure wants to take us to the beach, I can only imagine why." Kyo answered with a roll of his eyes.

"Us as in…" Yame said literally bouncing in her seat as she ate her breakfast. Kyo put a hand to his face, becoming annoyed at his sister's bouncy behavior.

"Well these are all the people that are going. Shigure, Hatori, Yuki, Haru, Tohru, me and you." Kyo answered the excited girl's question. Yame was always excited to go on group trips, especially when Haru came along. There was this small rumor going around. No one cared about it, and it bothered no one. The rumor was that Yame has a little crush on her bestest friend Haru. Now the rumor is 100% true and this didn't make Kyo very happy.

"So, when are we going?" She asked her older brother. Causing Kyo to give a rare smile.

"Right after you finish your breakfast. Hatori is coming to pick us up any minute." Kyo said. Yame picked up double-time on her eating.

"How are we all going to fit?" She asked once she finished hr breakfast.

"Hatori is bringing a private bus." Kyo said as he watched his sister dash into her room.

"That's cool. Hey what bathing suit should I wear?" She asked, but she didn't get any answer. She had to settle for her one piece and her beach dress. She pulled a brush through her strange orange hair and the even stranger wide stripe of brown running from the center of her bangs to the ends of her hair. The honk of a horn sounded outside.

"Yame, you ready?" Kyo said peeking into her room.

"Yeah," She said dashing out of her room and out of the house. She crashed into the side of the parked bus that was in front of the house in her rush.

"Are you okay Yame?" Hatori asked looking down at her from the driver's window.. She rubbed her head and looked up at Hatori.

"Yeah, am fine." She said as she toppled over onto the ground.

"I really don't think you're okay." Hatori pointed out. Kyo came by and picked her up off the ground and walked onto the bus.

"She's fine, she just ran into a parked bus, its normal." Kyo said to Hatori.

"True." Hatori chuckled, setting the bus on drive. Kyo set his sister down on an empty seat. She looked around dizzily; everyone was staring at her with worry in their eyes. She noticed two familiar faces that Kyo hadn't named. Momiji and Kisa.

"Kyo you didn't say that Momiji and Kisa where going to be here." Yame said to her brother.

"Must have slipped my mind." Kyo replied. Yame rolled her eyes at Kyo. She took another look around spotted Haru sitting across from her seat. She jumped out of her seat and clung to the front of his shirt, like a little kid that was going to get candy.

"Haru!" She squealed happily pitting her head on his shoulder. Haru chuckled and wrapped his arms around the girl. Even though Yame and Haru where the same age, he treated her like a little girl sometimes because she acted like one. Kyo was annoyed and angry by this point.

"Take you filthy hands off my sister Haru!" Kyo shouted.

"No need to yell you stupid cat." Yuki said as he closed his eyes.

Thus everything went silent mostly because Hatori told them to shut up before he drove the bus to the beach.

Once they arrived at the beach, Yame and Momiji were the first ones off the bus.

"Don't fall!" Kyo shouted after his sister. Yame gave a little laugh before heading towards the shore line. She took of her beach dress and laid down in the sand putting her beach dress beneath her.

"Are you going to tan Yame?" Momiji asked her as he sat down next to her. Yame simply nodded her head and closed her eyes. Everyone spread out over the chosen space, while Haru headed over to the shops near the beach. Thirty minutes passed and Yame hadn't opened her eyes or moved from that spot during that period of time. She suddenly got an uneasy feeling when she didn't hear anyone, not even Momiji who had been sitting by her side. She opened her eyes and saw that the spot where they had all been was completely empty.

"W-Where is everyone?" She asked herself. The she noticed a piece of paper tucked under her arm. She picked it up. It was a note and it said:

_Dear Yame,_

_If you want to see your friends ever again, you must give me the amulet_

_You stole from me, if you refuse you're friends will be in great peril._

_Sincerely,_

_You Know Who._

She gasped. Whether she was upset or shocked it was hard to tell.

"They couldn't of taken everyone. N-no I don't believe it. Some one had to have escaped." She said getting up putting on her beach dress as she ran back an forth panicking. Her hands gripped the orange locks of her hair.

"I CAN'T DO THIS ALONE!" She screamed

**A/N: How did you like that? Please review and tell me what you guys think. Chapter two will be up shortly. So keep checking.**


End file.
